kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Sazanami
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = 新年ktkr！！・・・あー、今年も一年歳を取ってしまいましたがー・・・ |NewYear2015_EN = The new year is here!! ...Ah, but we'll grow a year older this year... |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = バレンタイン( ・∀・)キタコレ！　仕方ない…ご主人様にもチョコレート、はい❤ |Valentine2015_EN = Valentine's, YESSS! Right....a chocolate for you too, Master. Here❤ |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 夏、キタコレ！まだ早いって？いいの、いいの！早いくらいがいいんだって! |EarlySummer2015_EN = Summer, finally here! It's too early? Whatever! It's fine! A bit early is better, you know! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015_2 = え？　漣のこの水着、いいっしょいいっしょ？フフーン！もっと見てもいいよ？ |EarlySummer2015_2_EN = Hm? Sazanami's swimsuit is pretty good, ain't it? Hm-hmm! You can look more if you want! |EarlySummer2015_2_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_2_Note = As Secretary (3) |EarlySummer2015_3 = あ～もう！　せっかくの水着が台無しじゃん！　なえ～　漣はお風呂入ってくるから！ |EarlySummer2015_3_EN = Ah~ geez! My swimsuit's all messed up! That's totally lame~. Sazanami's gonna take a bath! |EarlySummer2015_3_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_3_Note = Docking major Netslang |MidSummer2015 = 夏本番キタコレ！水着だ、わっしょい！ええー？ご主人様も早く水着に着替えるべし！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Mid-summer,Mid-summer, here it is! Swimsuits, oh yeah! Whaa? Master should change into swimsuit too! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = あ～、秋か。なんか微妙にテンション下がるわ。ご主人様、漣の肩揉んでぇ。 |Fall2015_EN = Aah, so it's autumn, huh. Kinda kills my motivation. Master, gimme a shoulder massage, will you? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = えー、今年も年末になってしまいましたが。まあ仕方ない。ご主人様も掃除掃除っと。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Eeh, this year is also about to end. Well, no helping it. Master is also clean, clean. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分(・∀・)ktkr！ご主人様、豆投げますよー⊂( ･∀･) 彡≡・　って、あーん❤どう？(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ウマウマ？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun (・∀・) has come! Master, I'll throw beans at you! ⊂( ･∀･) 彡≡・ So ❤ how is it? (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) yumyum? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = バレンタイン、キタコレ！仕方ない、今年はご主人様にもお～～きなチョコ、あげる！ |Valentine2016_EN = Valentine's ktkr! Right, this year, you'll be getting a laaaarge chocolate, Master! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = ご主人様！早くー！ほら、早くー！え？何のことって？チョコのお返しですぞ！？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Master! Hurry! C'mon, hurry! Eh? What is this about, you say? I mean where are my returns for the chocolate!? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = ご主人様！春ｗｗｗ春ですぞｗｗｗ　お花見に行こうよぉ！お花見に！七駆のみんなでさぁ！ |Spring2016_EN = Master! It's SpringwwwSpringwww. Let's go flower viewing! Flower viewing! We'll watch together with the 7th squadron! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note =www means Warai in Japanese, also an Internet slang. ( Warai : Laugh / LOL ) |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 3周年(・∀・)キタコレ！あ～(∩ω∩)漣たちもついに4年目に突入となってしまいましたが～(*´ω｀*)えへっ♪ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Third anniversary's ktkr(・∀・)! Ahh~ (∩ω∩) It seems like Sazanmi has finally entered the forth year (*´ω｀*) Tee hee♪ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = てるてる坊主？あ、作ってあるって。ほら、可愛いっしょ？ご主人様と漣だお！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Teru-teru bouzu? Oh, I've made some. See, aint they cute? There's one for you Master and another for me! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *Sazanami wears a serafuku shared with the last four members of the Ayanami-class, including herself. Personality *Sazanami is cheerful and energetic, and behaves like a stereotypical household maid, in which she addresses her admiral as "Master (goshujinsama)". Like some other kanmusu, she has a catchphrase, which in Sazanami's case is "kitakore (ktkr)". Trivia *Sunk by USS Albacore, January 14, 1944 (05°15′N 141°15′E). *Her name means "ripples". **It was first carried by the sixth and last ship of the 1898 Ikazuchi class, which were the first Torpedo Boat Destroyers of Japan. **Currently carried by the JMSDF Takanami-class destroyer of the same name (DD-113 JS Sazanami). *Received her own Kai art on August 31, 2016. Category:Ayanami Class Category:Destroyers